Where Do You Want To Go?
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Prussia and Canada are spending a day together and Prussia decides to treat Canada by taking him to a place he wants to visit. This is fluffy PruCan (Prussia/Canada).


Where Do You Want To Go?

**A/N: PruCan RP between Cera-chan and I~! She was Canada and I was Prussia. It's so fluffy I've been fangirling over it all day~! I hope you enjoy~!**

Prussia got out of his car and walked up to the door of his boyfriend, Canada's, house and knocked in the door, waiting for him to answer.

Hearing a knock at the door, Canada looked up from the stove, where he was making a batch of pancakes. Softly, he called out, "I-I'll be right th-there...!" He looked back down at the stovetop and expertly flipped the last few pancakes onto the serving platter.

He rushed over to the door and opened it. Seeing Prussia, he smiled and said, "O-oh, bonjour Gil..."

Prussia smiled as well when Canada came into his view. "Guten morgen, Birdie." He gave Canada a quick kiss on his forehead.

Canada blushed and stepped aside to let the albino in. "I j-just made some pancakes, i-if you want some..." he said.

The Prussian smiled and responded, "Of course I vant some!" before walking into the Canadian's home.

Canada smiled happily. "I-I'll go get th-the maple syrup, then..." he said as he walked toward the pantry.

The Prussians smiled and walked to the kitchen, shaking lightly from excitement and nervous jitters.

The blonde emerged a few moments later with a glass bottle shaped like a maple leaf filled with the syrup. He placed it gently on the table before getting out plates and silverwear.

The Prussian smiled at the other and asked, "Vould you like any help?"

Canada shook his head. "Non, I-I got it..." He stepped back from the cupboard, holding two plates. He handed one to the Prussian, then asked, "U-um... What would you like t-to drink...?"

The taller of the two took his plate and said, "Vell normally I vould vant a beer but I'm going to try to stay sober. So I vill just have a coffee."

The Canadian smiled slightly. "Ok... Do you want it black, o-or with anything in it...?" he asked, pouring two mugs of coffee, adding milk and a little sugar to one of them.

"I'll just have it black," the silver-haired man responded.

He blonde nodded, then brought the two mugs over to the table, setting the black one in front of the Prussian and taking a sip of his own coffee, wrapping his long fingers around the warm mug. He then brought the serving plate of pancakes over and set it down next to the bottle of syrup.

The albino have a happy, "Danke" before taking a sip if his own coffee, glad to have an excuse in case Canada asked about his jitters.

Canada took a few pancakes, then poured maple syrup over them. He offered the bottle to Prussia, smiling softly.

Prussia smiles as well, before taking the bottle and pouring the syrup over his own pancakes, putting the bottle off to the side.

Canada took a bite of his pancakes, then looked over at the albino. "U-um... D-do you want to d-do somthing today...?" he asked quietly.

Prussia took a bite of his own pancakes, thinking as he chewed. When he swallowed the bite, he answered, "If you vould like."

"W-well... I wasn't planning on doing m-much today..." the blonde said, cutting his pancakes.

Prussia though for a moment and smiled. "I'll treat you today. Vere is ze vone place you've alvays vanted to go?"

Canada thought, chewing a bite of his pancakes.

Prussia took a quick bite from his own pancakes before adding, "It doesn't matter vere, as long as you know zat's ze place you vant to go."

Canada looked up. "H-how about... We could go to... A m-museam...?"

Prussia smiled and nodded. "Ok," he said, "Vere vould you like to go?"

Canada smiled back. "W-we could go to th-the Science Museum...?"

Prussia nodded, his mouth full of pancakes. He wasn't a fan of science but if his Birdie wanted to go then he would happily go. He swallowed the pancakes in his mouth and said, "Of course."

Canada smiled happily. "Merci, Gil!" he said, then went back to eating his pancakes.

The Prussian smiled at seeing Canada so happy and responded, "Bitte" before going back to his own pancakes.

When Canada finished his pancakes, he picked up his plate and walked over to the sink to rinse it off.

Prussia finished soon after and joined Canada by the sink with his plate. "Ve can leave venever you're ready."

Canada nodded, smiling at the albino. Placing the dishes in the sink, he leaned up and kissed Prussia.

Prussia smiled inwardly and leaned into the kiss, running a hand through the other's blonde, silky hair.

Canada wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist, then pulled back, blushing.

Prussia smiled, a light yet bright blush on his cheeks. He leaned down and whispered, "Ich liebe dich."

The blonde rested his head against Prussia's chest. Still blushing, he responded, "J-je t'aime aussi..."

Prussia smiled and hugged Canada tightly, not really wanting to let go.

Canada hugged Prussia back, but after a few moments, he reluctantly pulled back. "I-if we're going to g-go out, I-I should go get ready," he said, exctracting himself from the albino's warm embrace.

Prussia nodded. "I'll go get my coat and shoes," he said.

Canada pulled on his red hoodie and his shoes, then headed toward the door to wait for Prussia.

Prussia quickly pulled on his shoes and put on his jacket before walking to the door to join Canada. "You ready to go?" he asked.

Canada nodded, smiling. "Oui."

Prussia smiled, holding out his hand. "Let's go zen."

Canada reeached out and took Prussia's hand. "Oui... Let's g-go..."

Prussia walked up to the museum, holding Canada's hand. "Vat vould you like to see first?"

Canada considered for a few moments, then said, "The nature area...?"

Prussia nodded and began to walk with Canada to the nature exhibits.

Canada smiled happily, holding onto Prussia's hand.

-At The Nature Exhibit-

Prussia looked at the various realistic animal statues in the exhibit they had entered. "Vow..." he said. "Zis is awesome!"

Canada nodded. "Oui, it is..." He walked over to where there was a collection of taxidermy birds. Looking at all of the different species, he was drawn almost instinctively to a large bird with a gray-brown body and a black head.

"Gil..." he called. "It's a Canadian goose!"

Prussia walked over to where Canada had walked to and looked at the same exhibit. "Vow..."

Canada smiled in amusement. Quietly, he said, "Look, I'm a goose..."

Prussia couldn't help but smile and give a light laugh. "Mein goose."

Canada blushed slightly, still smiling. He leaned into Prussia, hugging him. "Oui..."

Prussia smiled as well, wrapping his arm around Canada's shoulders.

Canada smiled happily, leaning into Prussia. He looked at the birds, letting his head rest on Prussia's shoulder.

Prussia smiled down at Canada and took a look at the other animals. One if them caught his eye. "Voah," he said. "Look at zat moose."

Canada looked over at the large mammal and smiled slightly. "I was chased by a m-moose once..." he said. "Th-they're scary if you get too close to their calf..."

Prussia gave a light laugh. "I vould zink so." He turned, taking Canada's hand again. "I vant to check it out."

The Canadian walked with him toward the moose. He muttered, "I-I only wanted to take a picture of th-them..."

Prussia stifled a laugh. "Did America tell you about ze first time he attempted to tame an eagle...?" he asked.

Canada shook his head, looking bemused. "N-no, what happened...?"

"He didn't have a wrist protector..." Prussia trued to stifle his laughter. "I zink you can guess vat happened next..."

Canada's eyes widened and he gave a soft laugh. "Oh no... H-he's such an idiot...!"

Prussia nodded. "Ja..." Prussia read the sign of the exhibit and pointed out, "Look! You can smell vat a moose smells like!"

Canada wrinkled his nose ever so slightly. "I-I already know what th-they smell like..." He thought of something, and fought to keep a straight face. Holding back laughter, he said, "Why don't you find o-out...?"

Prussia had a feeling he would regret this but couldn't resist a challenge. "Ok!" he accepted the challenge. "I vill!"

Canada smiled innocently. "O-ok, then..."

Prussia gave Canada one last look before bending over to take a whiff of the sent. Right as the first of the smell hit is nose, he pulled back gagging. "Mein gott, zat smells!" He held his nose, trying to forget the horrible smell.

Canada's smile grew into a wide grin and he started to laugh.

Prussia glared at the Canadian. "You knew it smelled..."

Canada laughed harder and nodded, unable to form coherant words.

Prussia held his glare and walked over to the blonde, leaning into the silky locks and taking in their scent.

Canada's laughing subsided a bit, and he blushed a deep pink.

Prussia contained to smell the other, saying, "Don't mind me I just need somezing zat smells awesome to counteract ze unawesome moose stink."

Canada's blush deepend from pink to a dark red. "M-maple..." he managed to squeak out.

Prussia laughed lightly and said, "Vell you do smell awesome."

Canada was having trouble thinking of a response. In the end, he settled on a shaky, "M-merci...?"

Prussia gave his signature laugh and pulled Canada into a hug, kissing his head.

Canada hugged the albino and said, "So, n-now you know what a m-moose smells like, oui...?" He looked up with an amused smile, still blushing slightly.

The Prussian glared again, muttering "Ja..." but hugged the Canadian tighter.

Canada laughed again, quieter this time.

Prussia felt the nervous jitters return even worse than before and swallowed nervously. He tried to ignore them for the time being. "Vere vould you like to go next?"

Canada thought for a moment. "How about... Th-the dinosaur exhibit...?" He laughed slightly, the added, "Th-there really _are_ th-things older than Eng- Th-than Arthur..."

Prussia smiled and laughed again. "Ok," he ageed. "Let's see ze dinosaurs."

-At The Exhibit-

Canada looked at all the fossils and all the bones of the creatures that had walked (or flown, or swam) the Earth long before him, or any of the nations.

Prussia walked around with Canada, looking at the fossils and the pictures of what they looked like when they still lived in this earth.

Canada's eyes were lit up with a childish facination and wonder. Looking around to make sure no normal people were withing earshot, he said, "Th-these creatured were here l-long before any of u-us were even _ideas_, b-before a-any of our people were e-even around..."

Prussia nodded. "It makes you vonder," he began. "Vat vas around viz zem zat nobody knows about?"

"O-or what th-the world would be like i-if they hadn't all died," the blonde added.

Prussia nodded again, turning to look at the large statue in the middle of the room. The statue was of a Tyrannosaurus rex. The Prussian looked at it for a second before finally saying, "It has a scarf."

Canada looked over at the statue as well. "... I-it is wearing a scarf..."

Prussia looked at it for a minute before laughing. "Zat's amusing!"

Canada laughed softly, too. "Wh-why is it wearing a scarf...?"

Prussia thought a moment. "Vell..." he said. "It is getting close to vinter time... Zey may do it for fun..."

"... Th-that might be why... It seems, t-to quote Al, 'legit'..." Canada said.

Prussia remained silent a moment before starting to laugh again.

Canada looked at Prussia questioningly. "What...? What's so funny...?"

Prussia laughed a bit longer before managing to calm down enough to speak. "I never zought you vould say 'legit'!"

Canada blushed slightly. "O-oh..."

Prussia's laugh died down and he said, "But seriously. It isn't very you and it's unawesome ven you're anyzing but you."

Canada's blush deepend slightly. "O-ok..."

Prussia smiled and took Canada's hand. "Is zere anyzing else you vant to see?"

Canada held on to Prussia's hand and thought. "H-how about... The astronomy area...?"

Prussia smiled and nodded. "Ok. Lets go to ze astronomy area."

Canada smiled back and started to walk towads the astronamy area of the museum, hand in hand with Prussia.

-At the Astronomy Exhibit-

Prussia looked at the many pictures if the solar system and globes of the earth. "Zis is awesome!" he exclaimed, walking up to a globe.

Canada followed Prussia to the the globe. Considering the spherical representation of the globe. "I-I always think it's strange, looking a-at maps or globes..."

"Ja," Prussia agreed. He looked down at the globe rather sadly.

Seeing Prussia's sad look, Canada frowned sadly. He wrapped his arms around the albino's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

Prussia smiled when Canada hugged him, hugging him tightly in return. "It's ok," he assured him. "I used to look at a globe and see vere I used to be." He kissed the top of Canada's head. "But now I see vere I vant to be." He pulled out of the hug and got down on one of his knees.

Canada's violet eyes widened. "E-eh...?"

The nervous jitters in Prussia's stomach erupted. "Ich liebe dich, Mattie," he said. "I have for a long time and I know I alvays vill." He stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Canada was speechless. He could feel his blush spreading across his face, and he brought one of his hands up to cover his mouth.

Prussia held up the box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with small emeralds in it. The engraving could be seen, saying "Too awesome to be forgotten." Prussia felt his hands shake lightly from nerves. "Matthew Williams..." He swallowed nervously one last time before finally asking, "Vill you marry me...?"

Canada, eyes wide and blushing deeply, tried to regain function of his voice. After a few tries, he finally managed to say, "O-oh mon Dieu... I... Oui, yes, I-I will...!"

Prussia smiled and stood up, pulling Canada back into his tight embrace. He placed the ring on his finger and pulled him into a kiss.

Canada smiled inwardly and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the albino.

The other people who were viewing the exhibit had turned to see what had happened, and they all started clapping for the couple.

Prussia smiled and pulled back, leaning his forehead on Canada's. "Ich liebe dich."

Canada smiled back. "Je t'aime aussi, Gil..." he responded.

End

**A/N: So fluffy~! I hope you guys liked it. They went to the Museum of Science because Cera and I have both been there and we know what it's like. You know the review drill.**


End file.
